


The price of Fame

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/M, Gen, Idols, Just Sex, Loss of Virginity, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Persona 5: The Royal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hifumi Togo was about to learn a dark lesson about becoming a Idol.Is her dream of becoming a Shogi master worth the pain?Non con story were the protagonist couldn't help his confident.One shot
Relationships: Togo Hifumi/Original Male Character(s)





	The price of Fame

The Price of Fame.  
Short non con story about the Exploitation Hifumi face’s in her mothers quest to make her an idol.  
I guess it’s set a little after the third ranking of her confidant route, when she’s set to appear in a magazine and dubbed the ‘Venus of Shogi’.  
If you can tell this is my first Fanfiction , So I apologise for the quality in advance. Criticisms and general feedback welcome. 

The Bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Hifumi sighed as she watched her classmates disperse. She remained sat at her desk pondering what to do for the rest of the day. She didn’t want to go home,the sight of her mother irritated more than ever these days. How she hard warped Hifumi’s love of Shogi, turned it into a career, a profession. Hifumi reflected back on her first competitive match, she had only entered as a bit of fun, at the time she didn’t imagine ever winning. That was about two years now. One competition had turned into two, and it just snowballed out of her control, her mother watching gleefully from the side, her attempts to reassure her daughter she was acting in their interest getting hollower and hollower, until now Hifumi was something of a D list celebrity, if that. She had recently done her first photo shoot and crowned a Goddess.  
“Ahem” a person coughed loudly to get her attention, her teacher “Are you alright dear?” The blonde haired teacher asked Hifumi “You’ve been spaced out for the last hour, and unfortunately I do have ask you to leave the classroom. The library is still open for another hour if you need a place to go”.  
The girl stood up in embarrassment and shook her head. “No. Sorry to have been a bother to you Miss ” She carefully packed her bags and left the classroom. It was four o’clock, the evening was still young. She walked out the classroom and down the stairs. A third year boy wolf whistling at her as she passed, a copy of the magazine in hand “Hey Venus, need an Ares to keep you busy on the weekend?” she ignored their pathetic Goading.

She went and had dinner at the Big Bang, a smile flickering across her face as she thought how here mother would scold her if she knew. How often she told Hifumi she had to keep her perfect image, that she should stick to a low calorie diet. Control. Control. Control. Following this she went to the Church, as she often did and spent rest of the night playing alone. She was only slightly bothered that her new student… friend didn’t show up. She had only known him a short time and was used to people abandoning her, whether or not that happened this time, she put the thought out of her mind.  
21:00 she took the train home.

It was 8 in the morning when here mother woke her up, asking her to come down for breakfast. It was Sunday, Hifumi thought, why should she get up so early. She closed her eyes taking as much time as her mother would allow her.  
She got dressed and went downstairs, a bowl of porridge and an apple waiting at the table for her as she sat down. “Good morning Sleeping Beauty” her mother greeted her as she walked out of the kitchen, placing a cup of tea on the table. Hifumi scowled, not returning the greeting, she picked up her spoon and pushed the tasteless porridge around. “You have a big day today” her mother said. “Your latest photoshoot, the Venus, has picked up a lot of attention” Hifumi nodded listening quietly “I was contacted the other day by Astoria toys, have you heard of them?” She didn’t wait for her daughter to reply “they’re an American board game company, and they’re looking for models to represent them”  
Hifumi was silent, as she processed what her mother was saying. It felt like forever before she could find something to say “I can barely stand doing local magazines, and you want me to pose internationally?” her mother nodded, a smile on her face “don’t be so dramatic Hifumi, it’s a great opportunity. You have a meeting with them this afternoon, well noon.”  
Hifumi looked down as her mother spoke. She had no say in the matter? Was this the rest of her life were all of her decisions made? “But I…” she swallowed her words, nodding.  
________  
“Hifumi.. Hifumi” her mothers voice echoed as their drive came to an end. She had parked in a legally dubious spot opposite the office building. Hifumi snapped out of it, her wish that she could be anywhere “you heard what I was telling you?” asked her mother,Hifumi simply nodding her head yes and stepped out of the car. Her mother shooting quickly into the busy Shibuya traffic, not saying so much as goodbye to her daughter. Hifumi looked at her destination across the street, a squat gray building that looked pathetic against the modernism of trendy Tokyo. It would be so easy just to take the subway home, go home, go to the cinema, go to her favorite bookstore, away from her life. Anything, but she feared the repercussions of defying her mother. She crossed the street and entered the reception of building. “Hifumi Togo, I have a 12 o’clock meeting with Takahiro Sato”. She said to the girl behind the desk who simply pointed to the sofa opposite the elevator and told her to wait.

About ten minutes passed before the doors to the elevator creaked open. A tall man, aged about 55 stepped out of the lift. His face was cheery, a wide smile and bright eyes suggesting a friendliness “Hifumi I take it?” his voice equally jovial. The girl stood up from her sofa and took a step forward “nice to meet you” he said closing the gap between them, placing a hand on the small of Hifumi’s back, guiding her the few small steps into the lift. Hifumi looked out as the elevator doors started to close and for a brief second saw the girl on reception looking at her, with something that looked like pity on her face. The door slammed shut.  
The elavator ride was silent, save for the sound of the steel box climbing. 3,4 floors. Hifumi looked up at the man, a sense of unease in her heart. She had never been along with a guy before “So what do we…” Hifumi started to ask a question, but he shushed her, giving her a, reassuring smile, or at least an approximation of one.

Floor six the door slid open and they both stepped out. Hifumi had been expecting to see something of a dull office, but instead as she stepped out she was surprised. It was more like a lounge, two black sofas in the middle of the room, a bar in the far corner and three or four tables with board games spread out messily on the top, chess and Shogi on one on the and a couple of others that she wasn’t so sure about. “Please Take a Seat”. Sato instructed her as he walked over to the bar “Would you like anything? He asked Hifumi who shook her head no as she placed herself on one of the sofas. He turned back to the bar and poured out two glasses of whisky. He bought them over and placed them on the coffee table next to the sofa. Hifumi’s eyes narrowed “But I didn’t…”she retracted, not wanting to appear ungrateful “I’m only 16 sir” she apologised, running a hand through her hair out of nerves “I was expecting an interview about your job offer”. Sato smiled, like he had in the reception and in the elevator. A false friendliness, like a Fox trying to lure a rabbit into a trap. “Yes, that’s right,well more of an orientation Venus”. He referred to her by her hated nickname and placed hand on her knee. Hifumi flinched slightly. She hadn’t been expecting it, and she slightly inched away. He spoke again.  
“A brief background on our company. Astoria toys was established about 30 years ago by a man in Boston, Winston Astoria . He had a son and daughter who he loved very much, and was inspired by watching them play, the way they would create new games, new toys, with just their imagination. He decided to take their ideas and make them real, so children around the world could feel the same joy. Unfortunately he made a rather late start in Japan, only establishing himself here about 7,or 8 years ago, but I’ve been with him since day one” his hand had reappeared on Hifumis knee and he stroked her thigh. She was uncomfortable, but wasn’t sure what to do. She nodded, placing her palm over his hand, stopping the movement “I see. It sounds like a company built on strong ideals, and may I ask, where do I fit into this?” Sato was staring at the girl, fixated. She was pretty, that much was obvious. And those eyes. Deep, green, pure. “well basically we would be looking after you. We will pay tournament entry fees, we will organize media relationships, like what magazine you’ll appear in next. Hair, makeup, travel, etcetera and in return we will take 15% of your winning”. He paused letting his words sink in “as well as your Shogi career we will pay you to be our ‘poster girl’, so you would be appearing in our adverts, tv, radio, billboards. You get the picture. Endorse our products, and we look after you very well..” Hifumi exhaled as he finished speaking. It was a lot to take in. She hadn’t even heard of the company until this morning, and now she was expected to sing their praises? She knew it would make her mother happy. “Mr Sato, I am thankful for your offer, and hopefully I will not dissapoint your high expectations of me”

Sato’s face flashed as Hifumi accepted to work for the company, he released his hand from her thigh and she seemed to ease up at that “It’s wonderful that you have chosen to work with us. I plan to work intimately with you, and help you grow”. “Intimately?” Hifumi asked out loud, unsure of his meaning, when his body jolted, swinging his leg over, so he was straddled on the girls lap, bringing himself in so close their faces almost touching.

The girl let out a cry of shock as he jumped into her lap, and Sato’s eyes widened as he placed a hand on her face, stroking her cheek softly almost with compassion “Please” she screamed, her petite body flailing under him trying to push away. He wasn’t a particularly heavy man, but the difference in size was near incomparable. He planted his lips against hers, kissing her.

Hifumi’s shock turned into anger, her anger into fear. All of her negative emotions becoming one as the weight of the situation dawned on her. As he kissed her, it was sadness. It wasn’t meant to go like this, she thought to herself. She had had boys interested in her of course, and she had felt some interest in them too. But she held out, she wanted to wait for that perfect moment, that perfect guy and now some stranger was about to steal her pride. Her shrieks of protest turned to a pitiful moan

Togo was slow with the girl, the soft kisses, going down, down her neck. He took his hands that had previously been resting on the back of sofa and undid the buttons on her light blue blouse. He ripped off the bralette off her body and just stared for a while before burying his head.

Hifumi remained almost comatose. The feeling of hands snaking across her body, of pinching at intimate areas, the man suckling at her teat felt almost familiar at this point. She didn’t know how much time had past, it felt like an infinity. She remembered her mother telling her to meet her back at the car at quarter past one, that she was just going to do a little bit of shopping. “Why me?”Hifumi asked “there must be girls out there. More interested than me, prettier than me, more…willing. Anything” Togo looked up at the girl with a slight shrug “for about 7000 yen I could call up a maid service and spend 20 minutes with a woman about six or seven years older than you, with a world more experience. So when a woman with a corrupt mind, that only sees a blank cheque when she looks at her virgin daughter, I take the girl as my property" He pressed a button on the side of the sofa and the chair reclined back “you’ve heard all those rumours ,those exposes on Idols abused?” Hifumi nodded softly, not wanting to believe what he was saying about her mother selling her out, but the back of her mind knew it to be true. She let out another anguished scream. “well I’m a gentleman compared to some of those managers. You ever see Kanami around these days?”Togo said jovjally.

The softness of his touch went away the moment he hiked up her skirt and pulled down her pants, his goal insight. He wasted no time as he positioned himself above the girl. She tried pleading once more, that he had some spec of humanity. He thrust into her dry and delighted at the squeak she made. he kept pumping harder and harder, until he exploded.

Hifumi’s vision was a bit blurry as she lay spread out on the sofa, she couldn’t remember passing out, but she’d been through a lot. She looked up, the man sitting down at one of the tables typing away at his laptop, like nothing had happened. “it is quarter to one”. He muttered softly, not looking up at the girl “I suggest you clean up in the bathroom—just next to the bar-and go meet your mother outside. Hifumi couldn’t respond, she just simply picked up her tattered undergarments and went into the bathroom as instructed, downing the glass of whisky that had remained sitting on the table waiting for her before she entered. She spent time trying to make herself somewhat respectable looking. She could feel something ooze down her leg. A viscous grey matter, mixed with blood. Her blood. She tried her hardest clean herself up with just handsoap and paper towels at her disposal, she winced with every touch. Respectable looking: All she could see in the mirror was a run down girl, and she broke into tears. As she walked through the lounge and tapped the elavator button. Togo called out to her “oh, before you go, you have a commercial to shoot next Friday evening. I’ll pick you up after school, OK?

Hifumi knew, this was the first day of the rest of her life.


End file.
